Mixing Minds
by Jarvinia
Summary: Set soon after the events in 'Be My Valentine'...a Val fic, well, sortof....


This is just something that came to me between classes not long after watching my tape of 'Be My Valentine'.  
  
I want to thank my RL friend Liz for fixing some of my grammar, for the improved title, and for listening to my lengthy explanations of the FK universe. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters belong to Sony/TriStar, and I'm only using them for fun. Don't worry, they get put back when I'm done. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Permission is given to archive at the FK FTP site. Everyone else must ask.  
  
  
  
Mixing Minds (1/1)  
  
September 2001 (Posted in Dec)  
  
Jarvinia  
  
For the third night in a row LaCroix waited outside the doctor's apartment. She would be returning from work soon. As her car pulled up, he stayed just out of sight and watched as the mortal exited the vehicle, starting for the building entrance without a hint of concern.  
  
Three nights ago Nicholas had attempted to deceive him in order to keep the doctor alive. Not only that, but he'd actually believed he'd succeeded. Foolish child. Nicholas could not keep his thoughts from him that easily.  
  
Flying up to the balcony, LaCroix hid in the shadows. He watched her through the window as she rid herself of her shoes and coat, barely pausing before putting something into the microwave. For a moment he was lost in the past, at the Azure to be precise, the beeping of the microwave bringing him back.  
  
That night he had fully intended on bringing the mortal across, or at the very least, draining her. Nicholas had realized his intentions and had tried to trick him. If it weren't for the underlying concern LaCroix felt from his son, it would have worked. Nicholas loved this woman enough to risk her life, her mortal life. His son wasn't merely humouring the mortal to get the 'cure' he wanted, it was obviously more.  
  
LaCroix shook his head slightly. Nicholas never did learn. She would die eventually. One way or the other. The closer they tried to keep their relationship, the greater the chance that she would die, and also the greater chance that she would not be able to come across.  
  
In truth, he would mourn Natalie's death when it came to it. Oh, not as much as Fleur's, or even Divia's, but more than any others' death he had experienced in the last two millennia.  
  
He still considered bringing her across. To spare her the inevitable fate of all mortals, but couldn't gauge Nicholas' reaction. Nicholas could be unpredictable in similar matters in all but one thing: He would certainly be angry, and depending on what controlled the anger, his little joke could backfire. It had happened before and could do so again. No, this matter was too risky to push.  
  
Nicholas did have the ability to kill him, that had already been proved. It had been nearly two years since the flaming stake had pierced his heart, yet he had survived. Barely. Why his son had not scattered his ashes, a simple task that would have finished him off, was not entirely certain to him. At the time, Nicholas had been weak. He had been as weak as a mortal, yet his anger fuelled his strength. No, bringing Natalie across, or killing her for that matter, would only give Nicholas reason to try again. And since then his son had become stronger and his anger could be channeled so much easier.  
  
Returning his attention to the window, he watched as she ate her dinner, his thoughts again returning to the Azure. Yes, eating was certainly a human pleasure his kind could no longer engage in, but drinking one's blood was equal, if not surpassing in sensation. That night he had fully intended to dine, but he hadn't.  
  
Why? What had caused this change of mind? Before that night, he had planned on going through with his action no matter what his son did or said. He had also assumed Dr. Lambert to be like any other mortal woman, but she wasn't. She didn't flee as she discovered his identity, nor did she break under his words. She was a worthy opponent to him, even as the drugged champagne had incapacitated her. Most of his kind were weak. They were insects to be stepped on without a care. But, this mortal was different. The deciding factor, he believed, was that Natalie, both her mind and beauty, had caught his eye.  
  
In the end, the situation had gone better than he had originally planned. He had lulled Nicholas into a false sense of security, yet could no longer pursue the mortal without giving himself away. This would perhaps lead his son closer to him and their kind, but if not, he could wait.  
  
Nicholas would not find a cure because one did not exist, and he had all the time in the world to wait. Eventually, even as thickheaded as Nicholas was, he would realize the futility of his search.  
  
One matter made him faintly upset. Nicholas had taken advantage of the mortal's state and had erased her memories. All was for the best, he supposed, but he would have liked to continue that night's conversation. It was rare he met anyone, mortal or otherwise, that could hold his attention so well.  
  
Standing on the balcony, LaCroix moved a step closer to the pane of glass. What would her reaction be if he opened the door and walked in? Fear? Anger? Confusion? It could be almost anything. He had, in a way, agreed to stay away from the mortal. But, if he was careful, he could probably even speak to her without much trouble; as long as he was cautious about what he said, what he did, and how he took care of the after affects. Nicholas would not be pleased, but then, his action wouldn't be for Nicholas' pleasure.  
  
As she finished her meal, she stood, momentarily turning toward the window. Watching her pause and begin to turn, he sped quickly upwards. Had she seen him, or merely a shadow?  
  
From above, he watched as she came to the window, looking out for several seconds, then left. When the light was turned off a minute later, he returned to the balcony only to find she had left the room.  
  
Catching the shadow slowly outlining his silhouette on the side of the building, he again took to the air, this time heading to his own home.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The next night, he returned. This time, however, he did not remain outside. Pushing the sliding glass door open, he entered, closing it behind him. It had been unlocked, perhaps as a convenience to Nicholas.  
  
Glancing at a nearby clock, he noted it would still be another five minutes or so before the doctor would arrive. Letting his eyes drift over the items in the room, his eyes fell on a picture. It was of his son standing in the sunlight.  
  
Despite knowing there was no cure, the particular slight turn of events the picture represented had put him on edge. Nicholas had spent a day in the sun, strengthening the belief that a cure was indeed possible, and yanking his son further away from him. LaCroix nearly flung the picture across the room in an attempt to remove the grin plastered on Nicholas' face, but a sound interrupted him.  
  
The doctor had returned, her unique heartbeat coming closer and closer. Replacing the frame on the table, he turned toward the door. He stayed absolutely still as the door was first unlocked and then opened, followed by the mortal casually entering and relocking it. Then, she looked straight at him and froze.  
  
"I must apologize for coming in uninvited, but I just couldn't resist."  
  
She stood, immediately asking, "Who are you?"  
  
The tone of her voice was commanding, and he considered answering, but merely stated, "That is unimportant for the moment."  
  
At his silence, she removed her coat and purse, placing them in a pile near the door. "Then, what do you want?"  
  
That, he still didn't know. "Nothing much. Perhaps...a conversation?"  
  
"Why should I accept? I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
"No doubt by a certain detective we both know. You forget, my dear, the sun is nearly risen. Besides, Nicholas wouldn't dare arrest me on such a minor infraction of the law." He watched as recognition filled her eyes.  
  
"You're LaCroix, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Very good, Dr. Lambert. Very good." Although she had figured out who, and undoubtedly what he was, it was clear she remembered nothing from the Azure. "Natalie...I may call you that, may I not?" He paused for a mere fraction of a second, not allowing a response. "I have heard much about you through...sources, and I am still overwhelmed by this present meeting."  
  
"Have you been following me? Stalking me?"  
  
"Stalking? No, I wouldn't call it that. But following...yes."  
  
"Is this part of some game you're playing with Nick?"  
  
He smirked. "I don't play games, doctor. My visit has nothing to do with Nicholas."  
  
"How can I be sure?"  
  
"You can't." He approached slightly, then turned, sitting on the couch. He let the corners of his mouth raise to form a faint smile. "Join me, please. I assure you, I won't bite."  
  
Slowly, she moved, sitting alertly in a nearby chair. There she waited, probably wondering what he wanted and what he was going to do.  
  
"As I mentioned before, my main purpose here tonight is to...talk. I am very interested in your opinions."  
  
"My opinions?"  
  
"Yes. Particularly your definitions of life, and why you insist that we, vampires, fit into that category." Receiving several minutes of silence and the faint increase of her heart rate, he added, "I'm sure you've thought about this before. After all, you are a doctor and seem thoroughly interested in us."  
  
"I take it you believe you're not alive?"  
  
"Vampires are neither alive nor dead. We are immortal. We exist."  
  
"You don't merely exist. You can learn, think, make conscious decisions..." she trailed off, her eyes catching on the window.  
  
LaCroix glanced behind him at the tendrils of light sneaking in. Then with a faint smile, he turned back to the mortal. "Yes, the sun has risen. I suppose there isn't much option but to continue. Would you be so kind, Natalie...?"  
  
He watched her anger flare beneath the surface, but to any mortal observer she would have been considered calm. As she steeled herself and continued, he listened only partially to her words, already having an idea what her answer would be. He would make his views known later.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
It was just after midday, their conversation having ended nearly an hour before. LaCroix stood over her bed, watching as she slept soundly, completely unaware of his presence.  
  
At first, he had allowed her the upper hand of the discussion, but quickly took back control, even if he hadn't won. Neither of them had. It was a stalemate. He smiled at that. Yes, Natalie was a worthy opponent indeed.  
  
Once their original topic was exhausted, he had offered her a drink. After a moment of hesitation Natalie had accepted, and he quickly played his trick a second time. Not only had it supplied the weakness he needed to erase her memories of his visit, but it would also assure she slept soundly until he could safely leave.  
  
He would not be able to repeat this experience again, even though his visit had strengthened his fascination. True, she would remember nothing, at least as long as nothing triggered the memories. But, to return would only increase the chance of that happening.  
  
LaCroix took a step closer, his fingers trailing along the side of her face, stopping at her temple. He considered placing a kiss where his fingers lingered, but instead pulled away, turning and exiting the room.  
  
Now all that was left was to wait for the sunset. Yet, he could not keep calm, nor could he sleep. Wandering though the apartment, he focused on the various pictures on display. A couple were probably those of her friends and family, but the few others contained his son. And in each and every one, Nicholas' insane grin stared back at him.  
  
In the recent past it had been rare for him to see that particular expression, but it was apparently different with this mortal. He picked up one of the pictures, one of his son and Natalie. Again, he felt the urge to hurl the object across the room, but didn't think he could if he tried.  
  
If only Natalie was a vampire. It would solve everything. Nicholas would not have to hold back what he desired, what she desired. They could be together for eternity. Nicholas would then have reason to remain as he was, leaving his quest behind. Perhaps it would lead to fully regaining his son. Not only that, but he would be able to converse freely with the doctor. Then, maybe, he could figure out what fascinated him so. What drew him toward her.  
  
So many good possibilities, but that's all they were; possibilities. He would have to wait and hope they would eventually come to pass. Nicholas would at some point see reason, which would hopefully be sometime prior to Natalie's death. If so, reality might mimic his thoughts.  
  
He focused on the photo, limiting his vision to the mortal. Indeed, he would mourn her death if it came to it. He did not love her. That could almost be said with certainty. But, he was attracted to her. However, whether it was to her mind or her beauty, he had no idea.  
  
Until sunset he allowed his curiosity free reign in the room, but it was always the photos that kept his attention. Even the horrid colour of the walls was ignored for the moment.  
  
Feeling night settle fully, he moved to the window in preparation to leave. As he stared across the city, the brightening lights dancing on the clear flat surface. Reaching for the sliding glass door, he paused, and glanced back at the final picture that had caught his attention.  
  
Walking back to it, he snatched up the frame, quick enough to catch another glimpse of the two subjects. It wouldn't be missed. It would probably soon be replaced by another, similar, scene. Returning to the window, he stepped out on the balcony and stepped off into the night air.  
  
~fin~  
  
@--,---`--- 


End file.
